1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for securely and conveniently holding an endo-tracheal tube in position in relation to a patient's mouth, during a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior endo-tracheal tube holders have suffered from a lack of continuous adjustability and of ease of operation. For example, one type of tube holder includes a plastic mouthpiece partially insertable within the patient's mouth. The mouthpiece includes a hole formed therein for receiving the endo-tracheal tube, and a spring clamp for retaining the tube. A strap is attached to the mouthpiece and adapted to extend around the patient's head or neck. Typically, the strap includes a buckle, by means of which the length of the strap is adjustable in increments.
Such tube holders operate effectively to maintain endo-tracheal tubes in position, but suffer from several drawbacks. Such devices are unnecessarily complicated and expensive. Furthermore, the incrementally adjustable strap buckle does not in all cases provide the desired secure attachment, as well as patient comfort. To provide some tolerance in adjustability, straps have been made elastic to a greater or lesser degree, but elastic straps offer less control, and are more expensive to manufacture. Finally, tube holders including formed plastic mouthpieces are somewhat bulky, causing problems and storage and inventory.
There is a need therefore for a simple endo-tracheal tube holder, which is inexpensive to manufacture. Other desired features include a compact size to facilitate storage, and ease of use. Finally, as with all medical equipment, reliability is of utmost importance.